


The Haunted House

by Vardia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, G-g-g-ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardia/pseuds/Vardia
Summary: Link and Prince Sidon are tasked to find out the root of a little haunted house problem. What terrifying things will come their way?





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I hope you like this fic! If you do please share and kudos thank you! And a big thanks for my friend for helping me think up the idea!

Prince Sidon and Link stood in front of a large two-story house, the owner looked back at it fretfully every once and a while. The house seemed fairly innocuous in the moonlight, standing in the night sky on it's grassy knoll.

“So, you say that your house is haunted?” Link asked the villager, “And you want my friend Sidon and I here to put a stop to it?” Link wasn't really sure if ghost extermination fell under the role of Hero but he wasn't about to let someone be afraid in their own home.

“That's right.” the villager replied, “It happens at night. Terrible sounds, it's just awful and I don't even sleep there anymore. I stay at the inn it's gotten so bad.”

“Worry not,” Sidon said with one of his famous encouraging smiles “We'll take care of it for you!” Of course what the villager and Link didn't know is that Sidon was absolutely terrified of ghosts. He did his best to calm his nerves in front of the two of them.

“Oh thank you so much!” the villager grinned gratefully at the zora prince. “I will be back in the morning to check on both of you. Best of luck, heroes.” and with that he made his way towards the village inn for the night.

Link and Sidon stood at the entrance of the house, neither one moving to open the door. Link cleared his throat. “Well, my prince,” he gestured towards the large house “Shall we?” Sidon nodded quietly at the hylian and slowly made his way towards the door. He couldn't believe Link managed to talk him into this.

Deep breaths.

Nothing will jump out and tear your face off.

Probably.

With a creak the door opened and welcomed the prince and hero inside. It wasn't nearly as bad inside as Sidon had previously thought. The home looked fairly clean and not full of cobwebs and layers of dust as his imagination made him believe it would be.

“Well,” Link began softly “I suppose the best thing to do would be to split up.” Split up? No. Way. Not in this lifetime. Sidon reached down quickly and grabbed the hylian's hand into his own, squeezing harder than he meant to.

“S-split up? Why, darling? That just seems like a silly notion, don't you think?” Link raised an eyebrow at Sidon quizzically as the zora prince inched closer to the smaller man. “If we run into trouble wouldn't it be better if we were together?”

Link looked Sidon up and down. He was acting very unusual. “Are you okay, Sidon?” he asked with concern “You're acting a bit strange.”

“Oh I'm fine, darling.” he waved the question away with his free hand. “We're only in a haunted house, after all. Nothing to be afraid of right? Especially not hardened heroes like ourselves!” He began to make his way towards the upper floor with Link in tow. “Right then! Let's carry on!”

* * *

The two had searched the upper floors of the house for some time without finding anything out of the ordinary. No bumps, thumps, or ghouls revealed themselves to the pair. Sidon was beginning to relax a bit, maybe there was nothing here after all?

Link opened the door to the last room on the second floor and revealed what appeared to be a study. Bookshelves lined the wall and a small desk stood in the corner of the room, waiting to be used by it's owner again. Link stepped into the room and Sidon quickly followed. “Hmmm” the champion spun around slowly, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

“It doesn't look like there's anything here eith-”

**THUMP**

The sudden noise resounded in the room and Sidon felt his heart skip a beat. The prince gave an undignified scream and jumped onto his smaller partner. The sudden shift in weight caused the floor to groan under the two of them. A beat passed and suddenly Link and Sidon heard a loud crack as the boards beneath them gave way, sending them tumbling to the room below.

“Ouch...” was all that Link could say as he lay there dazed on the floor in a clump of prince and hero. Sidon quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain he felt in his side as he went to assist Link. “Dearest!” Sidon said with a streak of distress in his voice “Are you alright?!”

Link slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Ahh...I'm okay, thanks.” He looked back up through the dust to the hole that now displayed itself proudly in the ceiling. “I hope he won't be too mad about that.” He turned to look up at Sidon. “Are you alright though, Sidon? I heard you scream back there.”

Sidon took a deep breath and sighed. “I'm sorry, love. I've been trying to hide it all night but you see...” the prince trailed off, rubbing his arm self-consciously. “I'm absolutely terrified of ghosts. Just the thought of them causes my scales to crawl. I know it's terribly foolish of me and-”

Sidon was cut off by Link's finger gently touching his lips. “It's alright, my dearest.” Link said with a warm smile. “Everyone is afraid of something.” the champion brought the zora prince into a tight embrace. “Just know that I'm always here with you. So don't be scared, okay?”

Sidon ran his fingers through the golden hair that framed Link's face. “Thank you, my love.” Sidon said reaching to brush the hylian's cheek with his thumb. “I feel braver with you around.”

Link detached himself from Sidon and looked around their newly found room. “Where are we, exactly?” the room they stood in was absolutely bare, save for a hatch in the middle with a lamp next to it. To make matters even more strange, there was no door to exit with.

There was nowhere else to go. Link grabbed at the handle for the hatch and lifted it open. The heavy wood hit the floor with a large **THUMP** that startled both of the heroes enough to make them jump. “It seems that we know where that noise from earlier came from.” Sidon said descending the stairs, lamp burning brightly in his hand.

The two found themselves in a dirt covered room with a gaping hole on the wall beckoning in the night air. It seemed to be a storage room of some sort. Link took a step forward into the room and then saw it. Figures moving out of the corner of his eye. Dashing along the edges of the walls. Could this place really be...?

Sidon mustered up the courage to shout out. “S-show yourselves! We'll not be scared by the likes of you fiends!” the figures in the dark stayed just outside the lamp's light, laughing in the dimness of the room.

“Fiends!” a voice shot out from the darkness “We aren't fiends! You're the ones messing with our clubhouse!”

Clubhouse? Sidon shone the light of the lamp where the voice was coming from and discovered children standing there looking at the two of them angrily. “This...is your clubhouse?” the prince asked.

“Duh! That's what I just said!” one of the children piped up. “This is our clubhouse and you're gonna ruin it!” the others nodded in agreement. Some repeating that Sidon and Link were indeed going to ruin it.

“My dear child,” Sidon replied “You do realize that someone lives here, do you not? And your constant coming and going from the room upstairs has him scared senseless!”

The children fell into laughter at the thought of the frightened owner.

“Now, now stop that!” Sidon snapped “First thing we're going to do is take you children outside,” he pointed at the hole in the wall the children had been using as an entrance. “And you're going to go apologize to the owner right away!”

The children stood snappily at Sidon's authoritative tone. Soon he had them all walking single file outside as he stood close by to make sure nobody got out of place. Link couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sidon being so strict with the children. He jogged over and quickly followed them into the night.

At least now the “ghost” problem was finally solved.


End file.
